


Pocket Picture

by iwannalovebucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blurb, Bottom Bruce, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce Feels, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce Needs a Hug, Bruce is a cutie, Fluff, Fluffy, High School Reunion, M/M, POV Bruce Banner, Poor Bruce, Reunion, School Reunion, ThunderScience - Freeform, bruce banner blurb, bruce blurb, bruce is a proud boyfriend, fluffy fluff, thunderscience blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannalovebucky/pseuds/iwannalovebucky
Summary: "That´s it, I´m taking my wallet out!"orBruce is a proud boyfriend.





	Pocket Picture

Bruce hated high school reunions. He might have more PhD than any of them and he might be the one to work with the Avengers but to them he was still just nerdy Bruce.

It wasn´t like he didn´t have any friends back in high school, just not that many and he wasn´t even sure if they were going to come. He sure as hell didn´t want to. But then he was reminded that it would be good to see how his anxiety had improved. Also, you should face your fears, right? (Bruce thought that was bullshit, at least when it came to him and social anxiety)

So, Bruce went. And people remembered him. People that changed. Who were now nice to him. He didn´t know if it was because they were scared he would turn into Hulk or because he knew Tony Stark or Captain America, but it was nice to be treated like a normal human being and not like a freak or a nerd or some kind of weirdo. It was nice to have a normal conversation.

“Josh and I just moved to Kansas,” one of his old class mates told him. “It´s not really what I dreamt of but his family lives there, so...”

“There sure is worse,” Bruce said sipping on his drink.

She nodded, taking a sip of her own drink. “What about you?”

Bruce merely raised a brow to her. “Well, have you spent all your time getting PhD and saving the world or have you found someone you would move to Kansas for?”

He smiled over the rim of his glass. She wouldn´t believe him if he told her. People never do. “I have. It´s one of my teammates actually.”

She set her drink aside. “Who?” she asked curiously, leaning forward.

 _Whatever,_ Bruce thought. _I´ll just tell her._ “It´s Thor.”

Had she not set her drink aside, she would have choked on it. “You have sex with a _god_?” She whisper-yelled over the table they were sat on. “That is the first thing you thought of?” Bruce laughed.

“I don´t believe you,” she said, eyeing him suspiciously.

“I have a picture of us,” He smirked, taking yet another sip from his glass, knowing how people freak out once they see the tiny photo of Thor carrying him while kissing his cheek that Steve shot while trying out new technologies. It had been a warm day and Thor wanted Bruce to come into the pool. He, in return, didn´t move an inch from his position at the bar so the god had decided to take manners into his own hands (literally). It didn´t bother Bruce as much as he said it would. Sometimes it was nice to be manhandled and showed once again how strong his boyfriend was.

“No, you don´t,” Natalie all but gasped.

“That´s it, I´m taking my wallet out,” Bruce declared, fumbling with his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
